1. Field
The present invention relates to information architectures, and more specifically, to a semantic questioning mechanism to enable analysis of information architectures.
2. Description of Related Art
Managing information assets, data consumers, and solution architectures is a complex task. Large organizations can have thousands of information sources and consumers interrelated in very complex and poorly defined ways. Related art approaches to understanding the use, interdependencies and relationships of enterprise information assets are deterministic. This means that one only knows what one already knew to ask about. One could track who is using what information sources, if one knows that those information sources exist in the first place. However, this is rarely the case at the enterprise level. The Information Technology (IT) environments of large organizations experience rogue “unofficial” sources of information, partially supported solutions and continued use of deprecated sources.